There are various friend matching systems in the cyber world, such as the Internet, the smart mobile phone network etc. For example, some friend matching systems can be found in the portals, such as MSN, Yahoo etc. In these friend matching systems, a user A could fill his/her qualities and conditions, and select requirements for the object expected to contact. Then the friend matching system will select a plurality of other users, such as users B, C, D etc, from all the users of the system according to the selection requirements of the user A. Said user A could further acquire information about these users B, C, D etc, including their contact methods such as email address etc, and select one most suitable or several other users thereof, or change the requirements to make selection for making friends once more. When the user A determines and confirms the object expected to contact, such as the user B, the friend matching system usually will transmit the user A's information, e.g. contact methods such as email address etc, and the request for making friends to the user B. If the user B also agrees on making friend, the users A and B can further contact with each other through contact methods in the friend matching system, such as email address etc, and determine how to meet up themselves.
The world's most successful social networks, such as Facebook and Twitter, have changed the way we interact with friends in this world, but they seem to lack the most crucial step of bringing people together to meet in person from the online space. This is, of course, a step with considerable difficulties, as people have constraints in terms of time and place. Further, the expectations and level of trust differ. To implement this final step of “meeting” into creations is a hard nut to crack.
The inventor discovers that the deficiencies for these friend matching systems of the prior art are as the following. The safety of these friend matching systems is low, e.g., when the user B is in the unknown state, the user A could obtain the contact methods of the user B. Because there are too many users in the cyber world and it is hard to determine each user's quality, if the user's contact methods are known by unfamiliar users, it will probably have risk of being deceived or disturbed. In addition, what is more important is that the friend matching systems of the prior art themselves do not possess the function of arranging for users' meeting, and users should contact with each other about meeting themselves. Also the friend matching systems of the prior art could not supervise whether users really meet or not.
In the Chinese patent with the application number 200810134875.5, a system that a member want to meet or have a blind date with another member in the friend matching network and they finally meet or have a blind date in reality is disclosed. But during the whole process of members' meeting or blind date, the network party connects and makes arrangement for both member parties and keeps company with the members' meeting or blind date all the way, which will consume a lot of people and material resources.